Everything You Do
by NiNikoru
Summary: Jude is sick and tired of constant heartbreak and letdown. The one that means the most to him doesn't feel the same way...or does she? Will they connect, the cynic and the laidback skater boy? Rare pairing (NikkixJude). Will be constantly updating!
1. His spot

**-Jude's P.O.V.-**

I'm sitting at our usual table outside the lemon, wedged in-between Wyatt and Jen...if they were here, at least. But I was purposely avoiding them; in fact, I was avoiding the whole gang except for one person. Caitlin was on her break and the rest of them were working. They think I'm at home and sick, but I'm not...at least not in the contagious or running a fever way.

I sigh and let my head hit the table with a loud noise. Even Ron the rent-a-cop knows that something's up. He walked straight past me with no remark about how I was loitering or that my eyes should be up-front and center. _Life stinks! _I think.

I hear familiar voices and I make myself turn into the familiar skater-boy they all know and love.

"**Jude!" **screams Caitlin, as if she sees one top left in Albatross and Finch that's her size. "I thought you were sick...?" She hesitates before greeting me with her usual hug.

I make up a story. "Ah, it was just a headache. After it went away, I convinced my mom to let me go out." I finish my excuse and there's a brief pause, as if they were all (minus Nikki) staring at me. I wouldn't know because my eyes are closed.

Jonsey answered the question - or one of - on my mind, "Jude? That you?"

"Um, yeah bro, why?"

"Oh, phew. Thought we'd lost you."

I must have looked confused because Jonesy elaborated. "That first sentence you said to us didn't contain the word "Dude," "Dudette," "Bro," or "Brah."

I didn't really know what to respond with, but luckily, I didn't have to. "Well, I'm glad you're here, whether you use skater lingo or not!" Caitlin goes in for the usual hug, and as I squeeze her back, my eyes wander to the Crappy Barn.

"Hey dudes," I slowly say, making sure to use 'skater lingo' so they don't ask too many questions, "where's Nikki?"

Jen, Wyatt, and Jonesy glanced at each other while Caitlin stopped hugging me quickly when she saw Taylor, boyfriend #2 of the week.

"We don't know. Did you see her on the way here?" Jen inquires as the voice of the group.

"No...uh, hey, I go to go dudes. Headache's coming back." I hold my head in mock pain and grab my board, hopping on it once I walk out of the view of the others. I skate fast, passing my home and just heading...there.

**-End Jude's P.O.V.-**

* * *

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

Jude skate-boarded over to his usual spot where he meditated. He usually only went there when the gang was out-of-town or just too busy with work and, uh, chasing skirts. However, this was an exception. He knew that if anyone he even slightly knew saw him, he'd be screwed. He hadn't even shown Starr this secret spot, not even when they were dating.

The spot was a beautiful place. Trees were lightly scattered around a soft green meadow that dipped down, creating a hill, and a large pond was placed smack dab at the bottom of this hill. The trees that shielded this beautiful lake were not too dense that they would hurt Jude when he went through them, but dense enough that the meadow was secluded.

He loved that pond. Once, he'd even rolled down the hill and into the pond. The water was surprisingly clean, but he hasn't done it since. Often times, however, he'd just come here and throw rocks. and other times, he'd write. Yes, Jude Lizowski _wrote._ He'd write for hours on end. Poetry, short stories, plays, song lyrics, and love notes.

He had a troubled look on his face. As of lately it felt pointless. Everything felt pointless. He couldn't go home because of his parents that could care less - they gave up after his fifth report card. They didn't abuse him, god no. They just didn't care. He couldn't hang out with his friends - it'd hurt him, plus things were already awkward. He sighed and stared down ant Sally as his tears stained her beaten deck. He'd had this board since he met the gang (excluding Caitlin, of course). She'd been through everything with him, first kisses, first girlfriends, and heartbreak. _Is this all life is?_ Jude thought. _I sure as hell hope not. _


	2. And so we meet

**-Meanwhile, at the Big Squeeze-**

"So what do you guys think is going on with Jude?" asked a concerned Caitlin. They all knew she had a little crush on him and so did Jen.

"And Nikki, too." chimed in a coffee-sipping Wyatt. He didn't have feelings per say for Nikki, but she was the only one that understood him and his psychotic ways, and stood up for him.

"Meh, who cares?" said Jonesy, stretching out so his feet were on Nikki's chair.

The remaining crew turned and stared at him. "What?" he breaks their gaze and looks down at his nails.

"Um, well, you knew Nikki and Jude the longest. You guys didn't meet me until I moved from Quebec when I was four, and you met them when you were three."

"Hey, what about me?" loudly proclaimed Jen.

"We met you when we were six, remember? Courtney was babysitting us and we didn't know that she had a sister that was way cooler and prettier." said Wyatt, smiling.

"Well don't _I_feel excluded." sighed Caitlin.

Jen pat her back. "Just because we haven't known you for 10+ years doesn't mean that you're not our friend."

"Yeah, but that's not the point. Jonesy, how could you-" Wyatt began, but after looking over at Jonesy's now empty chair, stopped. "That boy…" he sighed. "Well, I gotta get back to singing and flipping burgers." Putting on his hat, he tipped it at the girls as his way of saying goodbye.

Caitlin sighed, her eyes filling with love. She had feeling for Jude since she first saw him roaming the halls with the gang on her first day of school. Her constant fight to always have a man at her disposal all started because of Jude. And somehow, he found out. Perhaps it was her eyes that apparently have a mind of their own. Jude may not seem like the sharpest knife in the drawer, but she felt like he could read her like a book.

Apparently, so could Jen. "I know what that gaze means, and trust me, I agree. He's just so perfect!"

"All along, I thought he liked me…" Cait says, an aching feeling rising inside her.

"Maybe he still does!" Jen says, secretly wishing he doesn't.

Caitlin had already begun daydreaming. She closed her eyes and his soft hair, skater hat, soft blue eyes that could coax you into doing anything, and skateboard came to mind. She just wanted to be in his once completely shaved off arms. And so did Jen. They had both waited for him to make a move. Jen thought that because she knew him longer, she'd surely be picked. _But Cait _is _pretty…_

After several months of waiting and flirting, however, it became seemingly obvious that nothing was going to happen. And both girls knew this even if they didn't want to admit it. Little did they know that he _did_ like one of them, but not who they even thought of for a second.

**-End normal P.O.V.-**

* * *

**-Nikki's P.O.V.-**

I honestly didn't know where I was heading or why for that matter, but I was getting this really weird sense. I had nothing to do today because I was pissed off at the group. They'd all pretty much done something to piss me off.

Jonesy, although I've lost all feelings for him because of one messed up night, had been flirting with some "really hot" chick. It wasn't unusual, but he'd been doing it a _lot _lately.

Jen and Caitlin have both been googley eyed over this guy forever, even though Cait's been through three boyfriends since they originally started freaking out over said guy. And oddly enough, neither one would tell her who the mystery man was.

Wyatt was obsessed with both Serena and Marlowe, and he wouldn't shut up about how he wasn't sure which one hurt him more. I mean, I love the guy and all, but it's been three months.

Jude…well, Jude hadn't really don't anything, but that's because we haven't seen him. Come to think of it, he's been kinda depressed.

I flip open my phone and look through my contacts. Hmm…I could hang out with my annoying little sister…oh wait, she's in Colorado. Well, besides my parents, she and the gang are the only people in my contacts. Besides, I kinda want to be alone. So I head in the total opposite direction of the mall.

After about 10 minutes of walking, I can no longer go straight on account of a grouping of trees, not too thick. My only other options are to go left or right. Or, I _could_ try to go through the trees. I choose my last option, as I'd rather have a few scratches than yet another grounding!

* * *

It turns out that the trees are hardly thick at all! I step through them, brushing off my clothes, arms, and legs. I stare straight ahead and see nothing except grass. The grass suddenly dips down after about 50 feet. _Hmm… _I think, _it's…4:00? Yea. I got a good hour and a half till I'm due back home. Might as well go exploring._ With these thoughts in my mind, I continue walking the length of the field. Once I get to about 10 feet before the grass dips down, I see a person, and a lake. _Should I turn back? I don't want to intrude. But yet, that figure seems familiar. Maybe I know him…or her, for that matter._ I shrug and continue down.

I stop dead in my tracks. _JUDE?!_


	3. And all was still

A/N_ - This is still in Nikki's POV_

* * *

I rub my eyes. I surely must be seeing things. Jude always loves the company of others and wouldn't have it any other way. Plus, he's never really been the deep, emotional, thoughtful type who would come to such a serene place as this. As I re-open my eyes, the guy I could never imagine being here was looking at me with a worried expression. I could only imagine what could be running through his air-filled brain right now.

I honestly don't know what to do. Do I wave? Do I go up and greet him with a hug? Do I leave? I do none of these things, and just stare back at him. My brown eyes on his blue ones. Just locked. I move up a little, and so does he. I wait a bit, and I advance even farther. He copies me, and we continue until we're only a few feet apart.

From his unsmiling lips and not-so-bright blue eyes, I could tell that something wasn't right in his universe. So, I just do what I would want someone else to do if I were upset. I walk up to him, and sit down next to him, even though he is standing up. He waits a few seconds, and joins me. For the next ten minutes, we do nothing but stare at the beautiful lake. Suddenly, I feel something touch my shoulder. I glance over slightly and see his head resting against it, with his eyes closed. A tingle goes up my spine, and I don't want this moment to end. But I want to know what's wrong with him, so I can help him! In the end, however, I figure he'll just tell me, whenever the timing was right. Just me being here was enough comfort to him now, or so I think.

**-End Nikki's** **P.O.V.-**

* * *

**-Jude's** **P.O.V.- **

When I saw Nikki, my immediate thought was _Oh, crap!_ And I'm still surprised that she found my spot. But after a few seconds, I got over my fears and just stared at her, my gaze intense. I guess she felt my eyes on her, and turned towards me. She, too, locked her eyes with mine, and I fell in love all over again. Her deep, brown eyes, her cute nose with the piercing, every little thing about her was amazing. Her tomboyish ways betwixt me.

I see her move just a little, and I mimic her movement. A moment later, she does the same, and so do I. Eventually, we're just a few feet from each other. I can smell her ivory soap, which was so much nicer than any other perfume. We continue our gaze, until she blinks and sits down next to me. I'm puzzled and baffled, but some part of me coaxes me to sit down next to her as well.

We just stare straight ahead. From her unsteady motions from when she came through the trees, I can tell this is her first time here, so she's probably taking in the beautiful lake view. I, however, just gaze off into space. Before I even realize it, my head rests on her shoulder. She glances over at me, obviously startled a bit, but other than that, she doesn't move an inch. And for that, I am thankful. Unlike Caitlin or Jen, she could take anticipation and wouldn't talk about it. Or maybe she isn't even remotely interested in what's upsetting me. Maybe she just feels obligated to be here with me.

I realize I'm harshing on my own mellow and throw all negative thoughts out the window. I just wanted to enjoy this moment here with someone who understood me. As I hear a fish jump in the water, I close my eyes and think about all those love songs I never made sense of, and suddenly, they all fit and make sense. _I am such a sap._

**-End Jude's P.O.V.-**

* * *

Jude finally speaks up. "So this is your first time here, huh." he says, in a quiet tone, just below indoor-voice volume.

"How'd you know?" she replies, a sheepish grin plastered on her face.

"You stumbled through the bushes and you were very uneasy."

"Mmm...true."

They continued to sit in silence until Nikki spoke up again.

"What about you?"

"Well, those times I've said I've been sick, I've been here instead. I found it a few years back."

The silence returned, and Jude felt as if he was obligated now to make a remark. "How'd you find it? I mean, what prompted you to push through the trees?"

"Dunno. It just felt right."

Jude sat straight up after the last _t_ came out of her mouth, and his head came off of her shoulder from where it was rested. Her head now went to his shoulder. _There _is _a God_, thought Jude, and all was still once again.


	4. Lakes and Smiles

**A/N - Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and story favorites! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. We just got a new dog and I've been busy writing another story. Please forgive me :c!**

**Also, this is still in regular point of view. Enjoy! ****And thank you all for the lovely reviews :D**

* * *

As they sat there, Nikki's head on Jude's shoulder, two different sets of thoughts ran through their brains.

"_Should I tell her? This moment is perfect...it'd be a great time to tell her...but what if she feels differently?" _This was, of course, Jude's thought process. But at the same time...

_"This is really nice,_" Nikki thought, "_so much better than being with the gang. I've never really hung out with Jude before...but now that I am, it feels...right. I wonder...no. It can't be. It'd be impossible."_

Their thoughts were finished as an airplane crossed the sky, which filled the air with a loud buzzing noise. Jude glanced over at the plane as it flew by, but Nikki instead (to Jude's dismay) took her head off his shoulder and laid down in the grass, staring the plane. Once the noise was gone, Nikki let out a sound. A few seconds later, Jude realized that it was..._a giggle?_ This didn't seem right, especially for Nikki, but he ignored it, knowing that she hated when she was called out for being girly.

He looked over at her and she was still staring up into the sky, and yet...the airplane had long flown by. "What's so funny?" Jude demanded.

Apparently Jude had said this in a strange way, for she began to giggle more after his inquiry. "_What's so funny?_" she mimicked, in a voice far deeper than Jude's; it sounded like a gorilla.

A small smile crossed his lips, and he glanced over at her. In a flash, with Jude surrounded by confusion, a hand was now tickling his neck - his most ticklish area. He began cracking up promptly before he began to poke Nikki in between the hip bone and the end of her ribs. This was her ticklish spot, only instead of laughing, she made this hilarious noise and jumped a bit.

After about 5 minutes of this passes, they both lay in the grass, cracking up and staring into the sky. As they began settling down, Nikki did what she usually did - laughed a tiny bit as she recalled what just happened. Another few minutes pass, and the air was still. Suddenly, Nikki turned so she was facing Jude, and propped her head up with the palm of her hand. "What ever happened to Starr?" she mumbled, scanning his eyes for emotion.

Jude sighed in the grass. "We sorta just fell apart. She started testing me with the constantly change in persona. I think I need someone who's just themself, not someone different with change each day." He took careful note not to look at her as he said this, for it might show too much emotion.

"Mmm. Makes sense."

"You and Jonesy?"

"Ugh, don't get me started with that pig," she answered promptly, and flopped on the ground. "I think Diego logged a Lego up his nose in his sleep. There is something messed up with that guy!"

"Then why did you like him?" said Jude, with as much courage as he could muster.

She glanced at him and laughed dryly. "People do stupid things when they're in love. Must I need to bring up the goth incident...?"

He elbowed her in the stomach.

"You little bastard!" said the pierced girl, with a smile in her voice.

"Ah, shit." Jude muttered, jumping up and grabbing Sally. His long, lanky legs began to work as he sprinted up the hill. He knew that it was game but always insisted on acting as if it wasn't.

"NOT SO FAST!" she loudly claimed, and grabbed onto his shirt. Not expecting her to catch up, on account of her long pants and shortness, he fell and they both began to roll down the hill. Before they knew it...

_Splash!_

"Ooooh, I'ma kill you," stated a drenched Nikki, and she dove under the water, grabbed a handful of dirt, and put it down his shirt, all before he could realize what did and what was happening.

He screamed in a high pitched voice. "_SHIT, _Nikki!" and splashed her right in the face. He immediately began to swim away, to the other side of the lake, as he knew that there was revenge to be sought. During this time, Nikki, who was sitting on the murky floor of the lake, stood up, wiped the water from her eyes, and spat out the remaining lake water that had been splashed in her face. "COME BACK!" she screamed, because Jude, a strong swimmer, had already gotten to the middle of the lake. She began to laugh. "You're gonna drown!"

"Promise not to beat me up?" he yelled back, a smile crossing his face.

She began laughing harder. "Swear."

He began the long swim back, as Nikki clambered out of the water and examined the damage. Her clothes, although baggy, were now drenched and stuck to her body...kind of like the skinny jeans Cait insisted on wearing on nights out. She scoffed at the sight of her curves, feeling rather insecure. _But, _she thought, _at least my phone was in my bag._ She wiped her hands off in the grass and glanced at her phone. To her relief, her strict parents hadn't called/texted (like they knew how) her yet, so she knew she was fine. As she was shoving her phone back into her backpack, she heard light splashing and thusly, she glanced behind her. There was Jude, smiling. "A little help?"

A light chuckle emerged from her lips. "Sure thing."

She pulled him out, and they both sat on the grass.

"Thank God." they both said unanimously, and for what seemed to be the 100th time today, began cracking up.

"Ugh, I hate to say this, but I gotta be getting home. Parentals would freak out if I came home drenched, so I gotta start walking while the sun is still out. Wanna come with? My mom usually makes cookies on the weekend."

Jude nodded, and a light smile crossed his lips. "Sounds fantastic," said he, as he got up, and held out a hand to Nikki. She took it, and he hoisted her up.

"Like a true gentleman," she murmured, glancing into his eyes for a second.

The romantic moment was broken, and so, grinning at each other, they skipped up the hill, arm-in-arm like dorks.


End file.
